


Under the Stars

by WhySoMelancholy



Series: Another World, Another Time [1]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhySoMelancholy/pseuds/WhySoMelancholy
Summary: After a young Jen gets into trouble with the Skeksis, his father comes to his rescue. A cross Rian must teach Jen a lesson in bravery.
Series: Another World, Another Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918048
Kudos: 5





	Under the Stars

“Father, I—” Jen stammers under Rian’s hard gaze. He’d never seen his father so upset, and the young gelfling lowers his head, ears loping to the sides in shame. He glances at Kira, who presses her lips together in a tight line, not knowing what to say to make the situation better. 

“You deliberately disobeyed me, Jen.” Rian’s ears swivel backwards to further express his disappointment. “Let’s go home.” 

The walk home was silent and heavy as Jen’s mind wandered as he thought of how much trouble he was in. As the village of Stone-In-the-Wood comes into view, Rian stops, and the two younger gelfling follow suit. They meet Gurjin at the edge of the village, and Jen perks his ears forward to listen. 

“Take Kira home,” Rian nods to the Drenchen, his voice full of authority like that of his father’s. “I need to teach my son a lesson.” At this, Jen shrinks into the tall grass, with only his blue eyes visible from the top. 

Gurjin places a hand on Kira’s shoulder, guiding her back to the village. “Come, Kira. Jen?” A sigh coupled with a small shake of his head proceeds his next words. “Good luck.”  
  
Jen looks helplessly at his friend as she’s led away, and when Rian calls his name a wince sounds from the back of his throat. The youngling turns, obediently turning to face his father while taking small, timid steps. He catches a glimpse of his reflection in a small puddle. _Is that a brave face?_ He wonders, as he often did. He wanted nothing more to be like his father, to be brave like the Brave Rian he’d heard in stories past. But he doesn’t see his father this time, only a cowardly childling. He comes to rest by his father’s side, who is staring into the distance, expression wrought with anger that soon melts into concern. 

“Jen, I’m very disappointed in you.”

“I know…”

“You could have been **killed.** You DELIBERATELY disobeyed me, and what’s worse? You put Kira in danger!” 

Jen tries to stop the sobs that threaten to rack his body, breath quickening to keep the tears that glaze his eyes from falling. “I… I was just trying to be brave, like you.” 

Rian’s gaze softens then, features relaxing before jaw clenches, ears twitching slightly as he is silent. He casts his azure gaze onto his son. “Jen… I’m only brave when I have to be… Being brave doesn’t mean you go looking for trouble.” 

“But you’re not afraid of anything!” 

A breath hitches in Rian’s throat, and brow furrows as his eyes close in thought. The words seem to pierce him through the heart – he would never let his childling be exposed to the fears that consume the Stonewood warrior, the thoughts that keep him awake most nights. The things he has witnessed would give most nightmares, things one could never imagine. To hear his son claim he wasn’t afraid… if only he knew. 

A sigh is breathed through parted lips before he kneels to Jen’s level. “I was today.” 

“You were?”

“Yes.” A hand reaches to stroke Jen’s dark hair and rest on his shoulder. “I thought I might lose you. Jen, if I lost you, I don’t know what I would do.” 

“Oh… I guess even the Brave Rian gets scared, huh?” 

“Mhm.”

“But you know what?” Jen leans in, voice hushed, and hand cupped to his mouth as if he’s telling a secret. Rian tilts his ear to listen, a smile gracing his features. “I bet those Skeksis were even scareder!” 

Rian chuckles, putting his arm around his childling. “That’s because nobody messes with your dad. Come here.” The Stonewood yanks his son into his arms and playfully ruffles his hair while Jen struggles to wriggle free. The two wrestle and play in the grass as night settles on the village, stars lighting the sky as the Sister Moons peek from the clouds. Jen nestles close to his father as Rian puts an arm around him. 

“Dad? We’re pals, right?” 

“Right.” 

“And we’ll always be together, right?” At this, a breath passes from Rian’s lips as brows furrow in thought. He picks Jen up to settle him in his lap, then gestures to the sky.  
  
“We all have a different part in Thra’s song,” he muses. “No one has a say in when their part in the song is finished. I will be with you for as long as Thra allows. But whenever you feel alone, just remember this.” He turns Jen’s face to look at him. “You’re me and more. My father’s final words to me were ‘be brave.’ And now, I pass those words to you.”  
  
Jen says nothing, but as he takes in his father’s wisdom a smile spreads across his features. He buries his face into his father’s shoulder, arms wrapping around him in a tight hug.

“I will, Dad.” 

Rian wraps his own arms around his son, holding him close as if he were to disappear at any moment. 

“I love you, my Jen. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my series "Another World, Another Time," in which I take movies and place TDC characters in them as an AU of sorts! Decided to do an easy one first. Any suggestions for future ones? Feel free to shoot them at me!


End file.
